066th Bomber Squadron
='Squadron Overview' = ---- 'Squadron Specialisation' The 066th Bomber Squadron is one of two Bomber squadrons assigned to the 603rd Fighter Wing. Officially a second-rate garrison unit, the 066th actually spends three quarters of its time assigned to ships in the 73rd Heavy Battle Squadron, as part of a deal brokered between Admiral Elevens Tons and Garrison Commander Ingas Farr. Since the Rebel Alliance doesn't have much noticeable presence in the sector, the 066th spends most of its time taking on smugglers and pirates. This has made the 066th exceptionally skilled in taking on small, fast craft such as fighters and light freighters, and at taking them in with the crew alive and the cargo intact. They also spend a fair bit of time operating the TIE/sh Shuttle variant, moving boarding parties to crippled craft. Though the 066th probably isn't up to taking on capital ships in classic bomber action, they are a very nasty surprise for enemy fighters, whom are used to thinking of TIE Bombers as easy prey. 'Squadron Training' Unlike most Bomber squadrons, the 066th usually sees actions against smaller, faster craft such as pirate fighters and smuggler transports. This has forced them to adapt their training and doctrines accordingly, and the 066th excel in snap-shot drills and taking out fast-moving targets. They proudly claim they are the best shots of any navy personnel in the Galov Sector, and their record lends a considerable amount of weight to their claim. Like any Bomber jock, they are qualified to operate an absolutely astounding amount of ordnance, including everything from high-tech orbital mines to simple flechette torpedoes. The 066th clocks in an astonishing amount of time on firing drills, to the point where they have actually have privately purchased a TIE Bomber simulator to take with them when they are assigned Gozanti escort duty. The 066th makes full use of the versatile TIE/sa Bomber frame, and also clock plenty of hours in the TIE/ew Electronic Support and TIE/sa Shuttle variants, using the former when assigned to the 73rd to better defeat target jamming and increase the precision of their ordnance, and the latter to transport boarding parties when on Gozanti escort duty. This requires the 066th to be highly technologically proficient, even for TIE Bomber pilots, and flight leads are required to qualify with both variant craft before they are promoted into any command position. Due to the impeccably high gunnery and technical standards the 066th holds themselves to, along with the high amount of low-intensity conflict that they engage in, they are one of four Bomber squadrons that are given the singular honour of training up Imperial Academy cadets from the famous Inflexible Flight School. It is traditional for pilot cadets to spend their last year of tuition serving in the field, and as such four out of 12 pilots assigned to the 066th are Academy cadets. During their assignment, they gain valuable experience and training at the hands of their more veteran peers. To date, all three pilots who went through 066th training and did not graduate went on to serve with distinction in the Imperial Gunnery Corps, something that is a source of much pride for the 066th. 'Squadron Equipment' The 066th has been assigned twelve TIE/sa Bombers, the premier surface attack vessel of the Imperial Navy. Now almost 15 years of age, the design is starting to slowly be rendered obsolete by changes in technology, but it more than makes up for its age and lack of swiftness with unparalleled versatility. Whereas most bombers are forced to choose between torpedoes, missiles or rockets, the TIE/sa can carry almost any combination of the above, along with mines and bombs in addition. This gives the 066th a considerable array of options and roles: They can take vessels alive with ion torpedoes just as easy as they can shred them with cluster missiles. The 066th, due to its dual-role in providing transport for its mother ship's Stormtrooper squads, also has the equipment and training necessary to refit their bombers into TIE/sh shuttles, which are then used for boarding actions and to provide electronic warfare assistance to nearby allied vessels. Typically, when on Gozanti Escort duty, one vessel per flight is a TIE/sh, whereas the rest serves in a bombing capacity. When assigned to the 73rd, they usually serve on the GAC Fortuna. During this time, flight leaders will refit their bombers into TIE/ew Electronic Support variants. The increase in accuracy and defensive jamming is considered a worthwhile tradeoff for the loss in raw firepower. (Note: 066th Bomber paint schemes use a base green colour on the topside, and a very pale green on the underside. Ace markings are either yellow or orange, located at the rear of the craft.) 'Squadron Roster' The 066th, as it can only take eight of its 12 bombers with it when on Escort mission, and split into two separate mother-ships, is often unable to maintain the standard three flights of four bombers that is the mainstay of Imperial Fighter Squadrons. Instead, it divides itself into two oversized flights of six pilots each, two of which are Imperial Academy cadets. Despite this, the 066th's pilots individually still clock more flight hours than most fighter pilots, due to the fact they maintain a constant, 24/hr patrol pattern for the vessels they are escorting. The two flights are Aurek, which is generally assigned to the GAC Sympathiser, and Besh, which is assigned to the GAC Saboteur. Typical of the Imperial Starfighter Corps, each pilot has an operating number much like those of the Stormtrooper Corps. This number is the alphanumeric designation of the fleet your squadron is attached to, then the squadron's number, then the number of the fighter the pilot are assigned to. There is, however, a disconnect between the number and what fighter the members of the 066th actually fly, as they have to leave four of their fighters back home at the REDACTED Naval Base when assigned Gozanti duty. Aurek Flight Role Name Rank Operating Number Flight Leader Wad "Battleaxe" Marts I Squadron Commander 73-066-1 Flight XO Cervidae "Arsonist" Sandor Flight Lieutenant 73-066-2 TIE Pilot Damask "Fletcher" Rendshy Flight Officer 73-066-3 TIE Pilot Anita "Twitch" Cafall Flight Officer 73-066-4 Academy Pilot Arias "Wibbles" Mercer Flight-Cadet 73-066-5 Academy Pilot Adze "Wobbles" Revso Flight-Cadet 73-066-6 'THE 066TH IN X-WING MINIATURES:' Standard Format Team Epic Format